


I will possess your heart

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [48]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bargaining, Biting, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Master/Pet, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Self-Sacrifice, Stockholm Syndrome, kara is still an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Kara is strong, but she’s only one person. Even here on Earth it’s not enough. There are forces too great for her to withstand on her own. So she came to the Siren queen, the succubus, the sidhe that ruled over the underworld of Star City. Came begging and pleading and offering anything in return.She remembered reading long ago - the fair folk love favors.This was not what she expected.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	I will possess your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



* * *

Weak fingers grip the hilt of the green blade. It’s radiation throbs a dim glow that brightens as it nears her open palm. The slicing pain of it is sudden, invasive, and long forgotten. Kara swallows back a flinch and drops the wretched thing. Turns her hand over so that her blood drips onto the matching wound pumping crimson from the sidhe’s pale skin.

Their blood looks identical as it mingles, impossible to tell what is Laurel and what is Kara. 

Laurel’s hand lifts, grabs hold of Kara’s. Her blood pressed into the slowly closing wound.

“Very well. The deal is struck.”

Kara’s eyes flicker up to meet the crystalline blue gaze of the sidhe. There is a fear that grips Kara by the chest when black-red lips stretch and curve over too-sharp teeth. It is cold and sharp and squeezing, something unknown that constricts around her heart and drops down into her belly like a mouthful of dread.

“Oh, my lovely Kryptonian, it will be so much fun to break you.”

\---

“Humans are such delicate creatures, are they not, Kara?”

Cold eyes watch, waiting for an answer. The corner of her mouth, the color of wine tonight, twitches slightly. The question feels like some kind of trap that no matter what it is, Kara’s answer will spring.

“Is there something wrong with delicacy?”

The words come out hard-edged and bitter on the tongue. Heat flares in her eyes, but she blinks it back down. 

“Ah, there you are. I wondered where that spark had gone.” 

Laurel leans forward, quick as a viper, hand outstretched and gripping Kara’s chin with a grip that even through her alien strength feels like a painful vice. Her fingers curl so that pointed nails press against her skin until they prick. Blood drips down her pale fingers and Kara’s neck.

The sight reminds Kara of the day she forfeited everything. All for those delicate humans.

“There’s nothing wrong with delicacy, my pet. But I’ve had my fill of sweets, so easily eaten up and swallowed whole. It’s nice to have something to savor for a little while.”

The hand is gone from Kara’s chin, and Laurel leans back in her chair. She makes a show of licking away the trails of blood from her fingers, smears some of it on her lips so that her mouth is now painted with Kara.

Something churns in Kara’s gut. She wishes it was just revulsion.

\---

Humanity.

Earth.

That’s why Kara is here. Sleeping amidst plush blankets and velvet cushions and no windows in any of this lavish dungeon’s walls. Golden shackles on her wrists, a golden collar wrapped around her neck. A thin line still marring the flesh of her palm.

It’s her only scar.

Kara is strong, but she’s only one person. Even here on Earth it’s not enough. There are forces too great for her to withstand on her own. So she came to the Siren queen, the succubus, the sidhe that ruled over the underworld of Star City. Came begging and pleading and offering anything in return.

She remembered reading long ago - the fair folk love favors.

This was not what she expected.

Kara tears at the cushioning of the walls, beats her hands against the lead-lined bones. She hasn’t seen the sun in months. Its strength flows through her, but she feels cut off, disconnected. Heat evaporates the tears that burn her eyes. Anger, frustration, sorrow rush out in a scream as she falls to her knees.

Laurel promises her that she’ll see the sun again.

“Only after you break.”

Until then it’s this, every day. Decadence and indulgence all around. A gilded cage. Following Laurel around her court, on display like an exotic pet. Something new and shiny and still wild. The slow, agonizing extinguishing of what makes Kara, Kara. 

She’ll see the sun again when she’s nothing but a doll. Tame and docile and pliable.

\---

“You wanted this, Kara Danvers of Earth. You were Kara Zor El of Krypton once, were you not? And then the humans took you in. Made you one of theirs. And I will do the same.”

Her long, thin fingers comb through Kara’s hair while she sits at the siren’s side. Laurel is hardly paying attention to the chattering of her court today. Those cold eyes are on Kara only. Her lips still look the same color of Kara’s blood.

“You promised me whatever I asked for, did you not?”

“I did.”

Kara remembers the fear and hope that felt hot and cold at the same time, warring inside her chest as the offer tumbled freely off her tongue. It is a moment that will live forever in her mind. Like the last time she saw her parents’ faces as they sent her off into the vast, empty darkness of space.

Laurel smiles.

“I think I’ll taste you soon.”

Hope - a flicker, a spark - lights up in her chest. She lights her eyes to that cold gaze. “And then the sun?”

Those blood red lips curve wider, too-sharp teeth exposed. “Yes, my pet. Then the sun.”

\---

Alex. Kal. So many loved ones. So many faces that she’ll never have to worry will join her parents’ in the supernova.

Kara tells herself that they’re worth it. She believes that, at the same time she knows if they ever knew what she’d done, they’d argue against it. But she had to do something, even if it meant selling her body and soul. 

The Siren queen had told her, once, long ago, when they had first crossed paths, “Should the day come that you have need of me and my kind, come and find me. But know this well, Kryptonian. Everything has its price.”

The scar on her hand throbs. Phantom pangs.

Laurel is in the room without a sound. Her cry, like the wail of a banshee, is powerful, but she is quiet as shadows when she wants to be. She’s in the bed, she’s leaning over Kara. Those cold, crystalline eyes are so hungry and sharp. Like her white teeth behind wine colored lips.

Or is that still Kara on them?

“Such a pretty pet you are,” she whispers. Her fingers touch Kara’s skin and leave fire in their wake. Something feverish and wanting. Aching even. It travels down, down, down to Kara’s core until it’s pooling slick between her thighs, and Laurel is smiling brightly like a predator.

Everything becomes blurry. All sensation and thought. There is nothing beyond the want. 

Kara’s body moves of its own volition - or is it Laurel’s? - and she touches. Everywhere, greedily, as though Laurel has become the sun that Kara has so desperately been longing for, felt so deprived of. Her mouth parts, her legs spread, her arms open, and she lets Laurel in.

It’s all she’s wanted. From the moment she saw the Siren. Isn’t it? Isn’t this what she’s been craving all this time? Not the sun. Not the light. Not her family, her friends, her partners. 

Laurel. 

It’s always been Laurel.

“Laurel…”

That mouth curves against her pulse. Those long fingers grip - at her hair, at her hip - and she purrs. “There’s my pet. Pretty, little Kryptonian.” She kisses then, at Kara’s pulse, bites there after. Her mouth trails down, greedy and cruel and leaving marks of possession that fuels the fire raging wild in Kara’s body. Her mouth stops, between her legs, and Kara can feel that smile against her cunt. “How long will it take to make you beg, I wonder?”

_Please._

It’s on the tip of her tongue already. It won’t take long at all.

Lips part and tongue strokes against her slit. Teeth scrape and fingers pry Kara wide open so that Laurel can suck on her clitoris. And then she’s invading, fingers sliding in, one, two, three, and Kara is curved taught like a bow as she screams.

It doesn’t stop. 

There are fingers in Kara's mouth. They taste of sex. Kara's? Laurel's? Maybe both. She licks and sucks until Laurel removes them from her mouth and climbs up. Kara moans when her tongue licks at Laurel's cunt and knows that it was her own taste on Laurel's fingers that she cleaned off. All she can do is lick and suck and cling as somehow she feels every moment of Laurel's pleasure like it's her own. 

Eventually she's sobbing as Laurel arches back and screams to the heavens.

But it still doesn't stop.

Laurel doesn’t stop. She rides Kara's mouth until even she is sobbing. And then she's slithering back down to Kara's cunt. It lasts hours. Days? She gives and gives and gives - and takes, takes, takes everything that Kara’s got.

_“Please!”_

“Silly pet,” Laurel whispers, breathless. Her lips are soft pink and glistening with Kara. “When I wondered how long it’d take you to beg, I meant beg me to stop.” Her mouth is slick and slimy when she kisses her, and something pulls at Kara’s insides until blackness creeps in, like the vast, empty of space.

\---

It’s a different room Kara wakes up in. Plush and lavish like her own, with cushioned walls. But each one is broken up by towering rectangles, and golden light pours in through clear glass.

Morning.

Fingers comb through her hair, and cool eyes are watching her as awareness sinks back in. Pale, pink lips smile softly and gently kiss her forehead. “I told you, my pet. I taste you. And then the sun.”

Kara smiles. Her palm throbs, phantom pangs. She doesn’t mind it. “Thank you, Siren.”

The smile remains soft. But her eyes are hungry again. 

Kara soaks up the sun and braces herself for more.

* * *

  
  



End file.
